Caught Under the Mistletoe
by BlueBird722
Summary: Two redheads under a mistletoe. Superboy's not going to be happy about this. Guarenteed humorous, sexual tension, and Christmas joy. Post-Christmas. Maybe not real pairing, but a kiss? For Roy/Megan linkers To x-butterflykisses-x.


This was something I thought of in bed last night. I was playing around on , and saw lots of cute artwork about a YJ Christmas (merry first official Christmas, YJ!), and thought this was going to end in a disastrous result.

So far my winning story on my poll is 'Younger Archer' (I kind of like the arrow family, kind of cute), but I thought of this while writing 'YA', so I hope you like it. If you like it well enough, you can suggest a sequel and I'll write one, especially dedicated to those who suggested it. Otherwise, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Read my profile disclaimer.

* * *

><p>FADE IN:<p>

Int. Mount Justice-Day

Megan hummed happily as she mentally removed the star from the tree while thinking of the wonderful day yesterday-the holiday called Christmas celebrated the birth of a saint (?), and her uncle made it amazing by stuffing presents under the tree for her and Conner-cookbooks, video games, perfume, hair accessories, a photo album, cell phone, almost anything a typical teenager wants. Then the team sans Wally and Arty came over, had a delicious dinner, and did not leave until eleven.

Beside her, the others were packing the decorations away as well (under Bruce's orders, that scrooge). The leader was washing abandoned dishes and silverware in the sink before storing them in boxes stuffed in newspaper (?). Wally stuffed his face with leftovers and was watching TV while Artemis and Roy (who was kind enough to join them) put the ornaments back in the box before Wally and Dick removed the lights so Conner could carry the tree back to the small storage room. The team was unaware of the storage room, but they agreed it was too weird for a boy to step out of an abandoned cave with a pine tree over his shoulder, so they bought a fake. Zatanna was sleeping in, so Dick volunteered to finish for her and was that a smiley face Wally noticed in his recent text message?

When Kal was done, he packed away the Nativity scene and carried the box to the archers, who agreed to put the boxes away. As his part was done, Conner picked up the tree and walked down the hallway before coming back out, his arm bended over his head. "I'm tired," he yawned.

"Come on," Artemis said putting her hand on his shoulder, "let's eat some food before Kid Hungry finishes it all."

Wally protested and Dick laughed. Kal smiled at his friend, who was sealing the boxes of ornaments. "Come rest, my friend. You have done a large amount of work, and you deserve a rest."

Roy picked up the box and carried it down the hallway to the storage room anyway. Not far from the garage, Conner's friend Sphere woke up from her nap and was rolling around him like a hungry dog. Roy chuckled, set the box down on top of the other boxes, and patted the cold steel. "Okay, okay, bud, let's join your 'owner' and his friends."

Sphere seemed excited and rolled right in the wrong direction.

When he came back (long hallway, he would use as an excuse), the team was taking a break and watching an old movie, except Megan, who was pulling out a tray of uneaten cookies and milk for her friends.

Now, he kept true to his suspicions of her. He knew she was probably not her mentor's niece the way Artemis was not related to Ollie, but he remembered her could be wrong. Only Manhunter and the girl knew for sure of they were related.

In the meantime, he reminded himself, be nice to her and give no hint or mention of what he overheard the Martian tell his mother figure of sorts. Just give her a small conversation and pretend to be familiar with her.

How hard would life be if her 'uncle' knew his ally's former protégé was weary of and did not trust the possible White Martian (A/N: I'm starting to think she's actually a White, not a Green. Watch 'Targets,' 'Disordered,' and 'Secrets' for my resources.).

When she met his eyes, he beckoned her over.

Megan floated over and he smirked at his teammates. "How about you stop playing 'team mother/cook' and relax with your friends?"

The girl seemed surprised with this. "Really? Why?"

He was about to say that she shouldn't have to be working but relax and chill for a while, as he could finish up, but that moment never came.

No, the bridge led from safe waters to tsunamis.

Wally walked over to grab a cookie on the counter when his eyes fell to the exchanging redheads…and he gave an evil 'ooh'.

Roy sighed exasperated while Megan turned around with a disapproving look. "Wally, do you think you could-"

Wally did not let her finish. He jabbed his finger to the doorway surrounding them, his evil smile growing broader until Roy was sure he would end up with sore cheeks.

When Roy looked up, his face tightened. "Um…"

Just for their luck, Artemis, who was walking beside the leader for beverages, paused and her mouth dropped. The water boy froze and slightly twitched his hands, and Roy didn't know if it was a good or bad sign.

Dick could somehow feel the tension behind his head, looked over his shoulder…and gave an immature smirk.

Much to Roy's horror, Conner could feel Dick's interest from the TV to the kitchen and main room.

"Dick, what are you smiling about?" Conner sighed turning to his friends-

His eyes blared and he looked ready to explode.

"What?" squeaked Megan noticing the 'tension' and the excitement in the cave. "What's-"

Roy was staring over his head looking like he was ready to sweat.

"Megan…" Artemis began slowly (her heart was pounding in amusement), "have you ever heard of mistletoe…"

"My uncle told me that birds eat the fruit that is dangerous to human, it grows on certain trees-or plants?-and that-"

"No no no no," Dick interrupted, "it's true, but according to tradition…"

Roy wanted nothing more than to rip the plant from the doorway and yell to forget the whole deal…or that Ollie or Dinah would come in and pull him out-no, wait, they would encourage him to…

He wished her 'uncle' would come in and pull her out, asking how the hell did she get into that situation.

He snapped out of his fantasy when he noticed Megan's blushing face and nervous eyes. "What?" he asked hoping Dick did not say what he was supposed to say.

"Robin told me…that if you were…caught under the…mistletoe…you had to …kiss each other…"

"Yes, that is true," Roy spat hastily, "which is why I wanted Con-"

"No way," Wally interrupted crossing his arms. Surprisingly his fantasies of being Megan's boyfriend went to sleep judging from the look in his eyes. "You're under the plant, you do the honors."

Roy was sweating so hard and his knees were silently vibrating. "Well-"

Conner was still looking ready to claw him alive. Kal had gently put his hand on the clone's shoulder, but he did not seem to notice.

Kissing other guys' girlfriends was as easy as pie, but kissing a girl in front of her boyfriend…there were less painful ways to die.

Roy swallowed and looked into her shocked eyes. "Okay…" he winced. Wally and Dick tried not to laugh, and Artemis was shaking her head smirking.

Megan felt uncomfortable following a lip-lock tradition with another man in front of her boyfriend, but she knew that by the looks her team was giving her, there was no way out. Hence the line 'Megan is too eager to please'.

The redheads leaned forward, Roy ready to vomit, Megan still worried about making a mistake…and he could feel the cherry lip-gloss Dinah had given to her before he could taste the fruit.

The floor below his feet shattered. He felt a hook in his abdomen yank his muscles inside and a boiling sensation hit between his thighs. His hands were clammy and he found himself closing his eyes.

Megan lost all worry and violent images of Conner ripping her-or Roy-to pieces as she enjoyed the unfamiliar set of lips against hers.

Luckily for them, Conner growled and walked toward a cabinet in the kitchen where he knew some mentors secretly stored a liquor stand. The team watched him go and looked back to more results than they had bargained for.

The archer's hand had laid on her waist, slowly riding up her curve to under her arm. Her gloved one lay on his chest, feeling his heart beat below the layer of cloth…now crawling up to curl around his slender, his steaming, his neck, fingers brushing against the hairs on his nape…

It was the sweetest thing Artemis saw as Roy silently edged his body closer to hers.

Ten seconds later, the cabinet door closed, and the redheads pulled away. Megan's face was brick red-Roy was looking faint, and she could see his eyes twitching behind the mask.

"Well," he shrugged. "I, um…have to…finish packing up in my apartment. Then I have to finish some reading and I…I have a lot to do."

He patted her shoulder and ran to the zeta-beams, his figure vanishing in a blur of yellow as the 'hall monitor' announced his departure.

Back in his apartment-his crappy, leaking, combustion-scented apartment with few decorations-he swung on his feet before walking back to his busy, obstacle-course-like room and flopped down on his bed, his entire body sharing the same feelings his mind and lips were feeling.

Back to the cave, Megan had her back turned to the team so they could not see her stunned and pained expression. Those lips…pine. That heart…wonderful to feel. Those hands…strong and calloused. That body…indescribable.

Everything about him was different that what it was with Conner.

"M'Gann," Conner asked putting his hand on her shoulder, "did he hurt you?"

Megan turned around, put on a fake smile, and shook her head. "No…he's not a good kisser."

Artemis accidentally snorted and slapped her hand over her mouth. Wally forgot any ideas of losing his love for the alien-he was never going to let it go.

And everyone but Conner knew neither of the redheads would ever forget it.

Dick secretly typed a note to himself to redo this scene again next year…if they didn't butcher him to death.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas to x-butterflykisses-x! This is for you!<p> 


End file.
